Magician From The Mirror
by Casstella Millatea
Summary: Bagi Shinichi, rumah yang ia temukan di tengah hutan belantara sangatlah aneh. Apalagi dengan pemuda yang tiba-tiba muncul dari sebuah cermin di rumah itu. Shinichi benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Kenapa rasanya Shinichi pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu? Based on Magic Mirror song by Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len.
1. Sebuah Pertemuan yang Mengubah Segalanya

**DCMK milik Aoyama Gosho-sensei.**

 **Pair : Kaishin**

 **Beware of typos, kay~**

 **Magician from The Mirror (A Kaishin Fanfiction)**

Lari, lari dan lari. Hanya itu yang ada si pikirannya. Berusaha sekuat tenaga menghindari serangan prajurit yang sedang berperang. Berlari sekencang yang ia bisa dengan kaki pincangnya. Tanpa sadar, kakinya melangkah semakin jauh ke bagian dalam hutan yang sepi. Dan sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berada di pihaknya, di tengah-tengah hutan belantara seperti ini, terdapat sebuah rumah yang cukup besar meskipun terlihat agak seram. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia dengan tertatih melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah itu.

 _'Urgh... Untung saja ada rumah kosong di tengah-tengah hutan begini... Mungkin penghuninya sudah pergi baru-baru saja... Maka dari itu keadaan rumahnya masih utuh... Isi kulkasnya juga penuh.. Mungkin dewi fortuna benar-benar menyayangimu, Shinichi.'_ Batin pemuda yang diketahui namanya Shinichi tadi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Shinichi langsung meletakkan tas yang sedari tadi ia bawa ke kursi yang ada di dekatnya. Mengamati sekeliling untuk sekali lagi, ia memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya di sofa.

"Aneh.. Kok nggak ada kamar tidurnya ya?" Gumam Shinichi sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Sampai ia menemukan tangga yang mengarah ke lantai di atasnya. "Mungkin.. disana ya?"

Setelah dirasa ia sudah cukup beristirahat, Shinichi melangkahkan kaki pincangnya ke arah tangga dengan tertatih-tatih. Dengan keadaan kakinya yang seperti itu, Shinichi sedikit kesusahan menaiki tangga-tangga yang ada. Dan... Hup! Akhirnya ia sampai ke lantai dua rumah itu.

Di hadapannya, terdapat kasur yang sedari tadi ia cari-cari. Shinichi menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Tapi acaranya bercinta dengan kasur itu tidak berlangsung lama karena perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah benda—mungkin sebuah cermin?—yang tertutup kain putih dengan motif doodle aneh di seluruh bagian dari kain itu.

Setelah berdiri di hadapan benda itu, Shinichi menarik kasar kain yang menutupi benda itu. Dan yah... Sepertinya Shinichi harus mendesah kecewa karena yang ada di balik kain putih itu hanyalah sebuah cermin. Diamatinya kain yang ada di tangannya.

 _'Kok... Rasanya tidak asing ya dengan motif doodle aneh ini?'_

Setelah itu, pandangannya kembali ke arah cermin di hadapannya. Mengamati penampilannya yang sudah sama persis dengan manusia purba. Acak-acakan. _Sudah berapa lama dirinya berlari? 3 jam? Atau malah hampir satu hari penuh? Ah sudahlah.. Ia tidak peduli, yang penting ia selamat sekarang._

Tanpa sadar, Shinichi mengarahkan tangannya ke arah cermin itu, berharap sesuatu terjadi setelah ia menyentuh cermin itu. Yaahh.. Misalnya tiba-tiba cermin itu berputar lalu menunjukkan sebuah ruangan rahasia—Ah tidak. Sepertinya Shinichi terlalu banyak membaca buku.

Tapi nyatanya tidak. Tidak terjadi apa-apa setelah ia menyentuh cermin itu.

Menghela napas lelah, Shinichi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Memang apa yang kau harapkan huh, Shinichi?" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

 _ **"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu kecewa? Apa kau mengharapkan sesuatu terjadi setelah menyentuh cermin ini?"**_

"Eh?" Mencoba mencari sumber suara, Shinichi melihat ke sekeliling. Tapi nihil. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. _Aneh..._

"Siapa kau?"

 _ **"Namaku Kuroba Kaito! Seorang magician! Yoroshiku!~"**_ Jawab suara tadi.

 _ **"Hehehe apa kau mencariku?"**_

"Katakan dimana kau bersembunyi?!" Titah Shinichi dengan suara dingin.

 _ **"Eeeehh?! Kowai yo! Aku tidak bersembunyi kok~"**_

"Lalu katakan di—"

 _ **"—Aku ada di depanmu persis."**_

"Eh?" _Depan? Di depanku hanya ada ce—_

Shinichi kembali memandangi cermin di depannya. Hanya ada pantulan bayangannya sendiri.

 _ **"Coba perhatikan baik-baik."**_

Pantulan dirinya yang ada di cermin tiba-tiba berubah. Meski hanya sedikit. Rambutnya yang tertata rapi—meski sedikit berantakan karena berlari tadi—berubah menjadi sangat berantakan—persis sarang burung. Bola matanya yang berwarna azure berubah menjadi indigo. Dan posturnya berubah menjadi lebih tinggi dan tegap. Sisanya tidak banyak terjadi perubahan. Seperti anak kembar. Kecuali 'kembaran'-nya yang ada di cermin menyeringai lebar.

"Eh? Siapa kau?" Shinichi mengerjap matanya perlahan. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Mungkin ia terlalu lelah berlari tadi. Iya.

 _ **"Astaga! Sudah kubilang kan?! Aku Kuroba Kaito! Magician!"**_

"Mungkin aku sedang kelelahan makanya aku sampai berkhayal..." Gumam Shinichi.

 _ **"Tidaaakkkk! Kau tidak sedang berkhayal! Aku serius!"**_

"..." Shinichi memperhatikan 'orang' yang berada di hadapannya.

 _ **"Siapa namamu?"**_

"Memang apa pedulimu?" Jawab Shinichi ketus.

 _ **"Eehhh?! Jangan marah dong~ Nanti manisnya hilang lho!"**_ Wajah Shinichi berubah menjadi merah padam mendengarnya. _**"Kan kau sudah tahu namaku. Sekarang gantian! Kau yang memperkenalkan diri!"**_

"Haaahh... Baiklah. Kudo Shinichi. 17 tahun."

 _ **"..."**_

"..."

 _ **"Sudah?"**_

"Iya."

 _ **"Itu saja?"**_

"Hn."

 _ **"Haaahhh baiklah baiklah! Terserah kau sajalah, Shin-chan!"**_ Sang magician pun menyerah lalu duduk bersila di lantai? atau apalah itu yang ada di dalam cermin sana. Memperhatikan Shinichi yang mulai mondar-mandir melihat sekelilingnya membuka seluruh lemari, laci dan benda-benda lain yang bisa dibuka.

"Shin...chan?" Gerakan Shinichi membuka suatu laci terhenti.

 _ **"Hm? Ada apa?"**_

"Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan itu, itu terdengar sangat mengerikan." Kaito yang mendengarkannya langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil mengatakan kalau itu sama sekali tidak mengerikan dan akan terus memanggil Shinichi dengan panggilan itu. Yang ditanggapi Shinichi dengan sebuah runtukan.

Setelah itu Kaito terus menerus bercerita tentang banyak hal hingga jam dinding —yang anehnya masih menyala—di ruangan itu menunjukkan pukul enam lebih sepuluh menit dan perut Shinichi mulai bergemuruh minta diisi.

Sudah berapa lama aku mengobrol dengan 'makhluk' ini?

Kasihan sekali Kaito, keberadaannya masih 'diragukan' oleh Shinichi. Maklum sajalah, Shinichi masih shock.

 _ **"Are? Apa Shin-chan lapar? Di bawah ada bahan makanan, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Shin-chan bisa masak kan? Kalau Shin-chan mau kopi, aku juga sudah menyiapkannya untuk Shin-chan!~"**_

— _Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya?_

Mata Shinichi menyipit, memperhatikan Kaito seperti seorang detektif yang sedang mencari tanda-tanda kebohongan di wajah pelaku. "Kau ini.. siapa?"

 _ **"Ya ampun! Lagi?! Aku Kuroba Kaito! Magi—"**_

"—Kalau itu aku sudah tahu! Maksudku, kenapa kau seakan tahu aku akan datang ke sini? Dan lagi bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku suka kopi? Kenapa aku merasa tidak asing denganmu?" Kaito yang diinterogasi seperti itu hanya tersenyum misterius.

 _ **"Sudahlah. Pokoknya Shin-chan makan dulu! Kau pasti belum makan kan? Lalu mandi! Lihat penampilanmu! Berantakan!"**_ Bukannya menjawab, Kaito malah menceramahinya.

"Tapi Kai—"

 _ **"Shinichi.. Nanti PASTI kujelaskan semuanya padamu. Aku janji."**_ Shinichi terdiam. Ia benar-benar kaget Kaito memanggilnya dengan 'Shinichi', bukan 'Shin-chan'. Apalagi tatapan Kaito yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Shinichi menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. "You'd better be, BaKaito."

 _ **"Nah gitu dong, Shin-chan! Cepat sana! Makan terus mandi! Baumu tercium sampai kesini! Tidak enak!"**_ Shinichi hanya memutar matanya malas lalu mulai berjalan menuju tangga dengan tertatih-tatih. _**"Tapi jangan lupa kembali kesini, Shin-chan! Aku pasti merindukanmu!"**_

Shinichi tidak menanggapi ucapan Kaito karena ia sedang bersusah payah menuruni tangga. Meninggalkan Kaito yang tersenyum getir memperhatikan Shinichi yang meninggalkannya sendirian.

 _ **"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat denganku ya, Shinichi?"**_

Kaito tertawa pelan—tatapannya menyiratkan kesedihan—lalu perlahan menghilang.

.

 **Hai! Saya author baru di fandom DCMK!**

 **So... Please take care of me~**

 **See you next chapter! Bai bai~**


	2. Sebuah Kisah

**Detective Conan and Magic Kaito is not mine! They belong to their respective owner!**

.

Chapter Two : Sebuah kisah.

Shinichi memperhatikan sekelilingnya, dapurnya benar-benar rapi. Mengesampingkan pikiran-pikiran anehnya terhadap Kaito, Shinichi mulai memasak makan malamnya. Tidak mewah memang, hanya omurice. Setelah selesai makan dan mencuci peralatan yang dipakainya, Shinichi mulai masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan.

Shinichi hanya menghela nafas saat ia melihat ke dalam kamar mandi. Seluruh peralatan mandi miliknya sudah tertata rapi disana. "Kaito..." Sebelum pikiran-pikiran aneh menyergapnya, Shinichi langsung menepisnya dan langsung pergi mandi.

.

Sekitar satu jam setelah meninggalkan Kaito, Shinichi kembali ke atas dengan sedikit terhuyung. Tanpa Shinichi sadari, Kaito memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum kecut. _**'Apa keadaan kakimu semakin parah, Shinichi?'**_ Sebelum Kaito kembali memasang poker face andalannya.

 _ **"Shin-chan lama!"**_

"Berisik! Kakiku tidak bisa diajak kompromi, tahu tidak?!" Tanpa sadar, Shinichi menjawab dengan sedikit membentak. "Ah, maaf... Aku tidak bermaksud..."

Kaito tersenyum. _**"Tidak apa..."**_

"Now... Mind to explain, Kaito?"

 _ **"Ah of course... I have to explain huh?"**_

"I'm waiting..."

Kaito menghela nafas menghadapi sifat keras kepala Shinichi. _'Tidak berubah...'_

 _ **"Jadi begini... Perlu aku memperkenalkan diri lagi? Namaku Kuroba Kaito, magici—"**_

"Kalau itu aku sudah tahu, Kaito."

 _ **"—Biarkan aku menyelesaikannya, Shin-chan!"**_ Kaito menghela nafas kasar sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan. Ia tahu Shinichi keras kepala, tapi kadang-kadang kekeraskepalaannya itu membuat Kaito kesal.

"..." Shinichi tak berkutik. Baru kali ini Kaito membentaknya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa bersalah.

 _ **"Baiklah. Jadi begini... Dengarkan ceritaku."**_ Kaito menarik nafas panjang lalu membuangnya. Ia sengaja pura-pura tidak tahu tatapan bertanya-tanya milik Shinichi. Kaito menerawang jauh sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang sulit diartikan. Membuat Shinichi semakin bertanya-tanya.

 _ **"Dahulu kala, hidup seorang penyihir dengan wajah yang begitu cantik. Namun sayang, dia begitu jahat dan licik. Suatu hari, penyihir itu sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah kota kecil di pinggir hutan. Sampai tiba-tiba, seorang anak kecil menabraknya hingga seluruh barang yang dibawa penyihir itu jatuh berserakan. Penyihir itu murka. Tapi ia malah tersenyum—senyum yang teramat licik—dan memberikan anak itu sebuah cermin. Katanya, 'Cermin ini kuberikan untukmu. Cermin ini bisa mengabulkan satu permintaan terbesarmu.' Anak itu dengan senang hati menerimanya."**_ Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Kaito kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. Dengan suara yang jauh lebih pelan.

 _ **"Permintaan terbesar anak itu memang terkabul. Tapi anak itu harus menanggung kesialan bertubi-tubi sebagai bayarannya."**_

Shinichi berani bersumpah ia melihat sorot sendu di mata magician itu meskipun hanya beberapa detik sebelum ekspresinya kembali seperti sedia kala.

Shinichi bertanya-tanya di dalam hati, _'Apa hubungannya cerita tadi denganmu, Kaito?'_

Belum sempat Shinichi bertanya, Kaito sudah kembali berbicara. Ia mengatakan kalau ini sudah malam dan Shinichi perlu istirahat sebelum menghilang dengan tergesa-gesa.

Shinichi memandangi cermin polos di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia menghela nafas kecil dan memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya malam ini. Menepis segala perasaan tidak nyaman yang tiba-tiba menghinggapinya.

Tanpa sadar Kaito yang kembali muncul di dalam cermin. Memandanginya dengan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari iris violetnya.

Tanpa sadar suara Kaito yang begitu pelan. Berkali-kali mengatakan kata "Maaf".

Dan tanpa tahu kalau potongan puzzle nya sudah mulai tersusun sedikit demi sedikit. Karena potongan puzzle yang pertama sudah terpasang.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Roda takdirnya mulai berputar... Tanpa ia sadari...**_

 _ **.**_

 **Maaf update-nya lama dan cuma pendek T.T School has just started *sobs***

 **Hayoo tebak kenapa Kaito bukannya jelasin ke Shinichi tapi malah cerita begitu?~**

 **Let me know what you think on review section!**

 **With Regards,**

 **Casstella Millatea.**


End file.
